Android 21
is an Android who appears as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ when in her evil persona. Her intelligence rivals that of Dr. Gero, though she may be even smarter than he was. Android 21 was designed by Akira Toriyama. Appearance Android 21 is described as a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to that of Dr. Gero's Androids, such as Android 18. In her true form, Android 21's skin turns pink, her ears pointed, her eyes red with black sclera and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she resembles a Majin in this form. Her appearance in her true form is the result of her having all of the traits of the Z Fighters, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu rolled into one. Personality Android 21 has a split personality, and the longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a kind and motherly woman who was concerned about Android 18 and agreed to help her. When her evil persona is in control however, she becomes a sadistic and power-hungry sociopath, wanting to "devour" all the powerful fighters, drawing to the point of near insanity. Her gluttonous lust for "devouring" powerful fighters is similar to the traits of the Majins. She is friendly towards the good Majin Buu. When split into good and evil halves, her good half seems to be incredibly apologetic, even apologizing as she attacks mid-fight, and chooses to work with the heroes to fix her wrongdoings. As such, her good self was willing to sacrifice herself in order to help stop her evil self, much to Android 18's reluctance, while also thanking the soul in her for everything it had done for her. In the same setting, Android 21 was shown to trust 18, passing on the soul to her. Meanwhile her evil half is a sociopath who only seeks to eat and become stronger. Also, Android 21's evil self was apalled and disgusted at her good self's acts, but grateful that she would not eat to obtain more strength at the expense of others. Biography Background She was initially created by Gero and initially was only a Human-type Earthling, she did not know why Gero created her as a unique new type of Android different from the mecha-types (like 16) and the modified humans (like 17 and 18). She had a son when she was still human, who became the model for the design of Android 16. Over time the cells of numerous powerful warriors and intelligent researchers were added to her, with the Supercomputer working on her even after Gero's death even the likes of Buu's cells being added to her eventually. Her good side did not know much about her creator (only referring to him as "the scientist") though she knew he was an evil person with great intelligence, though discussing him for some reason made her feel like crying, on the other hand her evil side knew of Gero, but cared nothing for him. Super Warrior Arc When giving a false history to Goku and Krillin, she claimed that she was a researcher employed by the Red Ribbon Army who deserted. Power ;Super Warrior Arc She is able to easily defeat Cell without even using half of her power. When inhibited by the waves she is able to easily defeat Nappa, the Ginyu Force and final form Frieza (who are all also inhibited by the waves). After absorbing Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force and Frieza she is defeated by the combined might of Goku in his Super Saiyan forms, Ultimate Gohan, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Good Buu. Vegeta states that if he had access to his full power he would have been able to defeat 21 alone. ;Enemy Warrior Arc While inhiited by the waves even after having absorbed many clones, she is annihilated by the combined attack of final form Frieza, Super Saiyan Goku and Perfect Cell when they have access to most of their true power. ;Android 21 Arc When inhibited by the waves, teamed up with Androids 17, 18 and 16, 21 is able to defeat Cell - even after he has drastically powered up by using the artificial soul he has been implanted with. After becoming much stronger and no longer inhibited by the waves, her good side is able to hold her own against her evil side (who has absorbed Cell and many clones) but is unable to defeat her. Android 16 describes her as having more potential than Cell ever had and being far stronger than him. He states she can endlessly power herself up by feeding on other creatures and that her urge to feed is her most dangerous quality. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors She can compete with the series' strongest fighters. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hungry Beam' - A move Android 21 uses to turn people into food. **'Sweet Tooth' - Android 21's Level 3 Super, which is said to work like Majin Buu's. Android 21 turns the opponent into a dessert (such as a donut, macaroon, or cupcake,) and then takes a bite out of the opponent, regaining some health. Eats the opponent completely as a finisher. **'Absorption' - In all scenarios she absorbs many clones. In the Super Warrior Arc she absorbs Nappa, Cell, the Ginyu Force and finally Frieza. *'Connoisseur Cut' - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponents energy and use up to four of her opponents moves. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. **'Solar Flare' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Kamehameha' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies somewhat connected to Goku. **'Homing Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. **'Ki Blast Rush' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to Vegeta. **'Barrier' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Obtained from enemies connected to androids. **'Instant Transmission '- One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. Also used to teleport Android 21 to the Sacred World of the Kai. Obtained from alien or godly enemies. * Angry Explosion '- Only usable by Android 21 (Evil) during the final boss fight, and she regains health as she charges it. *'Hors d'Oeuvre Stab - Android 21 flies down towards the opponent from the air and strikes them into the ground. *'Total Detonation Ball' - Android 21 launches a ball of ki that flies across the screen and explodes on impact. *'Photon Wave' - A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. *'Excellent Full Course' - Android 21's other Level 3 Super, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a ki blast from on top of them. *'Survivability' - Thanks to possessing cells from Frieza, Android 21 possess great survivability and endurance. *'Regeneration' - Thanks to possessing cells from Piccolo, Cell, Kid Buu and Good Buu, Android 21 possess one of the greatest regenerative capabilities in the series. *'Fission '- After destroying Android 16 in the Android 21 Arc, Android 21 releases her evil hunger persona as a separate entity. Forms and Transformations True Form (Evil) Android 21 is able to transform into a form that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possesses white hair and spiked ears similar to the Demon Realm race and a tail similar to final form Frieza. In her evil state she has red and black eyes. True Form (Good) Fissions Android 21 (Good) Android 21 (Good) is the result of Android 21 after releasing her evil hunger persona. She is weaker than the evil half as she took most of the power. Android 21 (Evil) Android 21 (Evil) is the evil half of Android 21's fission, she is stronger than the good half as she absorbed almost all of Android 21's power. After absorbing Cell she transforms into a more powerful state. List of characters killed by Android 21 *Android 16 - In every scenario Android 21 destroys Android 16. In the Super Warrior Arc and Enemy Warrior Arc she destroys him for being a turncoat, in the Android 21 Arc she destroys him when she is overcome by her hunger. Voice Actors *Japanese: Houko Kuwashima *English: Jeannie Tirado Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 21 it:Androide 21 es:Androide Número 21 Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Females Category:DBZ Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Doctors Category:Majin Category:Frieza's race Category:Nameks Category:Earthlings Category:Former Villains